


【Y2】《小说家》角色姓名替换版 试读片段

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 我们生活的世界 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 本篇为《蜂蜜柚子茶》《金桔柠檬水》《青蛙撞奶》这个系列*的联动文非常规Y2，极度OOC切莫单独食用、切莫单独食用、切莫单独食用*此系列文章可至LOFTER阅读http://sunsnow1125.lofter.com/





	【Y2】《小说家》角色姓名替换版 试读片段

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> 　　真的巨OOC，是文中文  
> 　　  
> 　　新手上路轨迹飘忽  
> 　　用词粗俗癖好奇怪  
> 　　是的这是个变态没错了  
> 　　

　　

　　

**说明：**

_作为《小说家》书粉和两位老师的路人粉，追剧过程中简直无法自拔！思来想去还是厚着脸皮找原作老师要了授权，把原文中我喜欢的一些部分试着换成了两位老师的名字。_

_大家不要外传低调一点！_

_原作粉和两位老师的粉不要撕我！_

　　

　　

　　

　　二宫是故意受伤的。他已经写不出能让自己满意的作品，勉强写出来的东西也卖得一般，就像去年出版的那两本。出版社总是催稿子，他烦不胜烦，干脆用受伤的方式拖稿。

　　“他把属于alpha的巨大阴茎抵在她的下面，逗号。指尖粗粝的茧在穴里进退抽插，逗号。往她最敏感的软肉残忍地按下去，句号。”

　　可这次出版社换了他的责编，是个以前在搞学术作品的出版社工作的男人，和他年龄相仿。知道他手受伤了，这个编辑不仅没有识相的走人，还说可以帮他代笔。

　　“啊，破折号，啊，破折号。”

　　这个叫樱井的编辑，太碍眼了。也不知道在较真些什么，表现出的认真模样令人作呕。

　　“不，不够粗俗。你觉得哪个词比较好？肉棒？鸡巴？”

　　二宫选择复述了一遍自己已经出版过的旧作，樱井没发现异常拿着钢笔认认真真地写下每一个字——这是二宫的要求，他告诉樱井自己不喜欢冷冰冰的电子文档。樱井完全没被这些内容勾起情欲，无聊而又无趣。

　　毕竟是个Beta，平庸之至。

　　现在二宫期待的是复述完成的那一天。他等着把一张张稿纸丢在樱井面前，然后告诉樱井上面的每个字都是废话。

　　

　　……

　　

　　“叫。”

　　二宫仰躺在餐桌上，樱井用手指玩弄着他胸前的乳头，薄茧带来的刺激让他浑身战栗。可真正要命的是他被包裹住的阴茎，那只手一边撸动一边在铃口按压拨弄，从未被第二个人如此猥亵过的身体羞耻得想要蜷成一团，却因为前所未有的快感而疲软无力。

　　这就是Omega的身体，又淫荡又饥渴，在性欲面前毫无抵抗之力。

　　“叫出来，像你写的那样。”樱井看了眼散落在桌边的文稿，“还是你需要我插进去你才叫得出来？”

　　二宫咬着嘴唇，双眼紧闭睫毛颤抖。

　　“写的不是很好么，念给我听的时候不是很会叫么。怎么，现在这样是想告诉我你没那么骚？”樱井放开二宫的阴茎，手指探向Omega柔软的穴口，“湿了。你不是在发情期吧，这么简单就湿了？真骚。”

　　樱井凑近二宫红透的耳垂，刻意压低自己的声音。

　　Omega都是被色欲支配的生物，只要给他们一点快感，Omega就会抛掉所有的理智和廉耻，变成只知道交配的动物。

　　“你这是强奸……”二宫挤出这么一句可怜巴巴的话。

　　“哈，你看看你的脸，饥渴得很。”恶意地突然将指尖刺入湿濡的后穴，内里的软肉在突如其来的刺激之下使劲绞住了异物，“我觉得合奸更合适，你说呢，大作家。”

　　二宫从来不知道自己写下的文字被用在自己身上会这么可怕，哪怕他无数次想象着自己书里的画面玩弄自己的身体。樱井就是个魔鬼，恶劣地让他用身体实验每个玩弄欲望的手段。还没有真正发生什么，二宫已经被玩得射了出来。

　　在别人面前射精的羞耻感让二宫叫出了声。

　　樱井从二宫的裤子里抽出手，把上面沾着的黏液抹在了二宫脸上。

　　“骚货。”

　　泪水渗出了二宫的眼角。

　　“Omega都只会哭？”樱井把二宫翻了个身，用膝盖并拢对方悬在空中的双腿，“把腿夹紧。”

　　刚刚高潮的Omega没能立刻反应过来，Beta一巴掌扇在了他的臀肉上。

　　“夹紧，不然我真的插进去了。”

　　二宫后知后觉地夹紧了腿，随即便感觉到粗大的肉柱捅进了他的腿根。没过多久，Omega细嫩的腿根就开始酸涨发痒，却又被死死扣住无法动弹。

　　

　　……

　　

　　庆功宴还没结束，二宫已经被樱井弄得全身发软。趁着众人喝得上头，责编拖着自己的大作家来到露台，一边吻着大作家柔软的嘴唇把手伸进对方的裤子里，一边把两根手指插进对方被他玩弄了不少次的小穴。

　　“不，有人，啊——”

　　灵活的手指打断了二宫毫无力度的反抗，他只能贴在樱井身上让自己不至于直接跪在地上。

　　“是啊，有人，有人多好。”樱井舔着二宫的嘴角，又是一根手指进入了不断蠕动的肉穴，“你看你兴奋成了什么样。”

　　“下面，下面要流水了……”

　　三根手指往更深的地方用力，指节和薄茧碾过穴里每个敏感的地方。他的手指早已熟悉这个无比饥渴的肉穴，轻轻松松就能让里面涌出更多的水。没过多久，裹着他手指的软肉开始因快感而收紧，樱井愈发用力地在穴里抽插按碾。

　　二宫一声呜咽，整个人倒在樱井的身上发抖。

　　“你们怎么躲这来了，喝酒啊。”有人发现了他们并探头过来。

　　樱井背对着他，二宫埋在樱井怀里，他只能看见樱井一丝不苟的蓝色衬衫和妥帖的西装裤。

　　“二宫老师不太舒服，我先送他回去。”樱井不紧不慢地抽出手，手指拔出来的瞬间二宫一个哆嗦。

　　

　　借故离开庆功宴，两人直接去了酒店。房门刚刚关上，两个人就吻在了一起。他们一边跌跌撞撞地往床那边走，一边迫不及待地扒掉对方的衣服。

　　二宫的小腿碰到床沿，樱井顺势把他推往床上。丢开二宫挂在脚踝的内裤，樱井单膝跪在床上，把胯部对准二宫。

　　“用嘴把它打开。”

　　已经被情欲折磨了一路的Omega只犹豫了不到三秒。二宫挺起上半身，用牙齿咬住小小的金属头，一点点地拉开裤链，再去咬住已经脱下皮带解开纽扣的裤腰，生涩地脱下了沾了酒味的西装裤。Beta的性器被贴身的内裤包得严严实实，Omega再怎么努力都只能把顺滑的黑色布料弄下来一点点。身体的欲望叫嚣着被进入，二宫却怎么都不能放出这根能让自己得到快感的阴茎，反倒是他的涎水浸湿了单薄的布料，粗壮的性器若隐若现。

　　二宫眼角发红又急切到嘴角流水的样子刺激到了本打算满足自己恶趣味的樱井。

　　“我看你是想舔吧，你上面在嘴怎么比下面还要饥渴。”

　　按着二宫的头把人按在床上，樱井快速脱掉自己的身上碍事的布料，直接把硬得不行的阴茎抵在了二宫微微收缩的穴口。

　　“进来……”被按住了头无法转身，二宫趴在床上闷闷地说出自己的欲望。

　　不输一般Alpha的粗长肉棒捅进了二宫的肉穴，比预期来得刺激得多的快感让二宫发出尖叫。

　　“这就射了？这么不经肏的？”高潮中的穴肉死命咬着樱井的性器，他掐住二宫的腰喘了喘才没立刻交代了，“Omega不是怎么肏都肏不坏的么？”

　　“好，好舒服……”二宫眼神涣散，微张的嘴唇有些哆嗦。

　　“马上让你更舒服。”

　　

　　粗硬的肉棒有力地干着脆弱的后穴，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不绝于耳，肉体碰撞的响声与剧烈的心跳声充斥了二宫的耳膜。

　　“啊嗯……嗯……哈，哈……”

　　二宫不知道已经过了多久，也不知道这场性事还要持续多久。Omega的身体本就敏感，此时被操开了之后更是敏感得过分。他已经记不清射了有多少次，过度地高潮让他眼前一片模糊，就连樱井的脸都看不大清。

　　他只能意乱情迷地呻吟摇头，流着生理性的眼泪，等待下一次高潮的到来。

　　“明明靠后面就能高潮，为什么要长出前面呢？”樱井掐住二宫稚嫩的阴茎，用覆着茧的指尖堵住一点点渗出液体的小口，“用这里去操别人？看你这样子什么人都操不了，就算再遇到一个Omega也只能被对方用按摩棒玩得流口水。”

　　“里面好痒……好舒服……唔……”

　　二宫一脸迷乱，整个人都泛着浅浅的粉色。

　　樱井直起身，抓起二宫的脚踝把人拖近，将对方止不住颤抖的腿折起，几乎让二宫的膝盖碰到胸口。过程中埋在肉穴里的肉棒又是碾过敏感的软肉，二宫已经沙哑的喉咙冒出一点脆弱的呻吟。

　　“抱好了。”

　　二宫抖着手抱住自己的膝盖，大口大口地喘息着。没过多久，他就被另一种奇怪的感觉弄得叫出了声。

　　“啊——不——不、不要这样呜——不可以——哈嗯——”

　　樱井全然不顾二宫的哭喊，而是将自己的阴茎更猛烈的撞了进去，像是要把囊袋也塞到里面去。他不住地去顶弄肉穴深处，感受着里面随他的动作而发生的变化。因为不是发情期，他花费了很多时间才找到了那个只会在Omega最脆弱的时候为侵犯者打开的入口。

　　“是这吗。”樱井的汗珠顺着脸部滴到了二宫的小腹。

　　“啊！那里——啊——不行、要、要到了啊啊啊啊啊——”

　　樱井毫不留情地抓着二宫的臀肉，挺腰照着自己找到的入口撞去。哪怕不是在发情期，可Omega的身体天生就是用来挨操的，随着坚硬的性器一次次猛力的撞击碾压，青涩的小口打开了一条小小的缝隙。感觉到这具身体已经为自己打开，樱井愈发凶狠，硬是凿开了缝隙打开入口，将肉棒的头部挤进了温暖敏感到极致的生殖腔。

　　Omega最柔软最脆弱的地方迫不及待地绞紧到访的阴茎，毫无保留地为其奉献一切。

　　“呜不行——唔啊不要！哈——求求你不要——啊！不要，厄啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

　　 “咬这么紧，浪货。”樱井伸手抹掉二宫流个不停的眼泪。

　　太爽了，把稀有而珍贵的Omega压在身下为所欲为，简直是身体和心理的双重享受。压着已经瘫软的二宫，樱井抽插的速度加快，每次都是把性器拔出许多，再狠狠操进已经毫不设防的生殖腔。

　　二宫已经哭不出眼泪，像是奄奄一息的小动物般仰着头挨操。他浑身上下都失去了力气和知觉，只剩下被抽插的肉穴还在感受着灭顶的快感。他的眼前全是刺目的光斑，耳边全是杂乱地噪音。

　　“不要了……不要了……”

　　他已经什么都不知道了，只剩下快感让他明白自己还存在于这个世界上。当灼热的精液灌进生殖腔的时候，二宫已经射不出任何东西的阴茎涌上了另一种冲动。

　　“居然尿了。”樱井抽出自己的性器。

　　阴茎一抖一抖地渗出尿液，混着从后穴流出的精液滴到已经又湿又皱的床单上。

　　

　　

　　

　　————————

_用手机操作太麻烦了，只弄了这些。我最喜欢的还是发情期那段，简直精彩，有机会的话再去换名。_

_喜欢的话，大家多去冲会员、给两位老师增加点击量和播放量_

_给原作老师评论打赏也是好的！_

　　

　　


End file.
